


【柱斑】窥

by thriller6767



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriller6767/pseuds/thriller6767
Summary: 忍村会议上，斑多了个意想不到的爱慕者
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【柱斑】窥

**Author's Note:**

> 二设很多，但在此故事中可以忽略

【1.1】窥

貌胜新雪。

竹中半兵卫不住地盯着坐在火影旁边的那人看，后者全身都隐藏在血红的盔甲和黑色的战袍里，只露出袖口到手套一段雪白的小臂。半兵卫借着茶杯氤氲的水汽遮挡自己露骨的视线，水雾升腾中，只见那人懒散地靠坐着，微微扬着头，一双勾玉流转的红眸若有若无地瞟过来。

半兵卫心惊不已，不敢再看。

注意到同伴的走神，蜷川久秀暗暗踢了半兵卫一脚。他们此行代表病重在床的风影来到大名府，参加第一次举办的忍届同盟会议。这次会议完全由新成立的木叶忍村牵线搭桥，旨在商讨出一个仲裁各国边界冲突的章程草案。

千手柱间和宇智波斑是当世仅有的以一当万的忍届神话，若是木叶有心侵略他国，被尾兽之乱闹得孱弱的风之国，刚刚成立的雾隐村，还有积弱已久的雷之国忍者哪里是他们二人的对手。此行风影大人特意派了久经战场的半兵卫和冷静处事的蜷川久秀，就是为了能在木叶面前不被小瞧。

可如今，半兵卫跟魔怔了似的。久秀皱起眉头，心知半兵卫素来胆大冒进，今天怎么跟个受惊的兔子似的。

会议进行了半日，一些小国氏族看千手柱间好说话，在边界划分上越来越得寸进尺。由于火之国贵族势弱，大名小早川秀秋又曾经受制于宇智波斑，几乎将火之国具体边界划分之事全权交给木叶。

久秀打量着传说中的忍者之神，后者被那些巧舌如簧的使者缠得脑袋冒汗，眼睛止不住地看向宇智波斑求援，又生怕说错了什么惹得任性狂妄的宇智波生气，只能发出些拟声词推诿着。

他火影的斗笠被一脸看好戏的宇智波拿在手里把玩，直到忍者之神眼看着要松口答应，才出声。 “木叶不过一忍者村落，国家之事说不上话，还请各国使者请示大名。”

使者们被那双写轮眼看的发慌，见向来出言不逊的斑好心情地给了个台阶下，也只能讪讪一笑。初代火影逃过一劫，耷拉着眉毛终于舒了口气，“大家先休息一会儿，午饭之后我们再作商议。”

看半兵卫那一付眼神闪烁的样子，久秀就知道今天的会议要砸。风之国同火之国中间可隔着好几个战乱之地，自然屏障之下叛忍聚集。风之国势弱，如今全仰仗木叶鼻息。

“额，我出去透个气。”

“你给我认真点！”久秀气得使劲儿捶了下半兵卫的脑袋，反正皮糙肉厚的。

“知道啦！”

一出了会议室，半兵卫穿过熙熙攘攘聚集在一起寒暄的人们，一头扎进厕所抽烟。可木叶湿气大，他的打火石竟然半天都燃不了，气得他拿着打火石在厕所隔间门板上刻了个【傻X】。

“哈哈，你这招忍法·踢皮球之术使得好！斑。”

初代火影的大嗓门吓得半兵卫差点把烟掉到坑里。【MA-DA-RA】这三个音节仿佛击中他的命门，心脏砰砰跳，手一抖，烟卷就掉到脏兮兮的坑里了。

半兵卫皱着张脸，连胡子都揪在一团，听到外面撒尿的水声，又是担心自己被当成偷听的密探，又是莫名其妙地害怕和斑一起上厕所。  
都是男人，自个儿怕个什么啊！

半兵卫给自己壮胆，被当成在厕所偷听的不入流密探才更丢脸好嘛！

他大胆地打开门，果然千手柱间头顶着火影斗笠回头一笑，斗笠两侧的布片被他转的飞起，啪叽一声打在脸上。

太尴尬了，好想笑。半兵卫僵在原地。

“喂，让开点，你站我身后尿不出来。”

半兵卫立刻迈开步子，一大步跨到斑身边。他脑海一片空白，恍恍惚惚地拉开裤链，盯着被人画上涂鸦的墙，控制住自己的眼睛不敢往边上看。

太荒唐了。

即使是一向胆子老大，被别人骂脱线的半兵卫也忍不住想。

在厕所里第一次说话。而且心中可人儿同他说的第一句话竟然是这样。半兵卫脑袋里刚刚萌生的一点和浪漫或鸡动的情愫被荒唐的现实踩成了粉末。

千手柱间可不曾注意到一脸【我已经死了】的半兵卫，他提了提裤子，“斑你该不是喝多了水吧，尿这么久。”

“你管得着？”斑侧头白了柱间一眼，半兵卫更加心如死灰了。“要滚快滚。”

“那我滚啦？”柱间洗了下手，说是洗手，不过是食指拇指沾了沾水。“不要我等你啊！”

你们是手牵手一起去厕所的青春期女娃儿吗？半兵卫尽量缩小自己的存在感，目光呆滞地低头扶着自己的小兄弟。

“快滚。”

柱间一溜烟没了影，半兵卫才注意到身边的宇智波不知道何时脱去了盔甲，如厕时脱下心爱的手套挂在门口。没等到半兵卫目光继续向下，斑理了理衣服，走到水池边洗手。

半兵卫忍不住盯着会议上一直勾着他的那一节白皙的手臂，如今见了全貌，那细长的手指被水淋的湿漉漉的，就着水揉搓着有着圆润指甲的指尖。

“喂，以后不要把烟扔到厕所里。”

没等到半兵卫把小兄弟塞回去，名动天下的宇智波又吓得他差点把毛卡到拉链里。看到年轻的沙忍又是一阵手忙脚乱，末了还脸蛋红红的一幅可怜样，宇智波族长轻笑一声，绕过半兵卫离开了。

幸亏由于下午过于潮湿闷热，会议暂停，一脸恍惚的半兵卫才免于被同行的久秀骂个半死。正是盛夏雨季，可老天爷硬是闷闷的不下雨，连风也不给一个。

习惯风之国干燥炎热天气的沙忍被闷得心烦，耐不住静的半兵卫晃荡到大名府繁华的街市上，想买个本地的火石试试运气。鞋跟敲在石板路上噔噔响，他买了半个西瓜，甚是豪放地站在街上就啃了满脸。

周围的小商贩虽然是乡下来赶集的，但往常见到的都是自持矜贵装腔作势的大名府本地人，哪里见过如此不拘小节之人，都闷闷地笑起来，还装模作样的半掩着嘴。

笑什么。爷爷我从死亡线上爬回来的时候你们还在吃屎呢。

“哼，忍者。”旁边一个有丫头搀着的贵老爷轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，还特地撩起袍子从半兵卫身前走过，生怕西瓜水溅到他缝着金线儿的衣角上。他可不管是谁支持着小早川秀秋大名的政权，又是谁保护着整个大名府免遭大革命的侵害。

突然，整个街道寂静一片，连叫卖声都戛然而止。

半兵卫好奇地探头探脑，肩上一沉，他才猛然察觉到有人不动声色地站到了自己身后，浑身汗毛都倒立起来。他察觉到来人没有杀意，才慢慢回身。

斑。

大名府曾经的拥有者眼神冷淡，只有脸蛋被潮热的天气蒸的微微发红，鼻尖上隐隐有汗珠。半兵卫呆滞地眨眨眼，用袖子擦了擦自己满脸的西瓜子儿，呼噜一声猛吸了口西瓜汁。

可宇智波的族长只是收回手，提着刚买的蘑菇杂饭【1】，头也不回地走了。几年前宇智波的统治显然余威犹在，原本摩肩擦踵的街市瞬间宽出一条两三米宽的大路。无论市民还是小贩都停下手中的伙计，弯着腰头也不敢抬。

半兵卫身旁方才还面露嘲讽之色的贵老爷此时吓得面色惨白，要是没有丫鬟的搀扶，早就腿一软跪在地上了。当年宇智波斑在大名府进行了一次权力的大洗牌，不知多少绵延百年的贵族被连根拔起。如今，光是一个照面就把这些盛气凌人外强中干的家伙吓得噤若寒蝉。

半兵卫抱着他的西瓜，使劲儿冲那贵老爷挑眉，皱纹都不知挤出了多少。他那得意欠扁的样儿，连走路都虎虎生风起来。

他一路又买了不少零食特产，尤其是画糖人，没有想象力的半兵卫要求师傅画一只眼睛，里面要长三个蝌蚪，气得自誉为艺术家的糖人师傅让艺术为铜板牺牲，多收了半兵卫两个铜板。等到半兵卫顶着被糖人黏成一团的胡子回到住所，蜷川久秀已经换好了和服，在房间里转了三百个圈了。

“你干嘛去了！快换衣服，”久秀被闷热天气压抑许久的怒气终于找到了出口，“晚上正式宴会，你给我差不多点！” 

“好嘞，好嘞。”半兵卫看同伴一脸抓狂，知趣儿地退了半步。 

看他老老实实地去换衣服了，久秀还是不停地碎碎念，“你今天是着了魔了还是咋的了？风影大人要是知道我们这次不仅没有在草案上对砂忍村做出半点贡献，还把木叶给惹了，非得气得吐血。”

半兵卫看天气这么热，随手穿了件浴衣，又心神飞飞地把腰带系了个结，在镜子面前臭美了好一阵才磨蹭出来。

“知道啦，领导。”半兵卫往手心里吐了两口唾沫，美美地把自己的头发抹了抹，“就算咱们怎么说，草案方针肯定是木叶那边定啦！走吧，领导大人。”

他一边说着，一边做了个恭送大驾的样子。任凭久秀一路上怎么拐着弯儿骂他有病，也想入非非的一脸痴傻。

酒宴是火之国大名请客，但小早川大名借口身体不适，并未前来。熟知火之国内政的人都知道，年轻的大名被宇智波斑狠狠算计了一次，如今又被宇智波掌握着政治经济的命脉之处，只能躲在宫里不到必要时刻绝不出来见宇智波族长那傲慢轻狂的脸。

脸。  
挺好看的。

半兵卫醉醺醺地抱着酒杯。这大名府的宴席并不是真正让人填饱肚子的，上的菜全是些胡萝卜白萝卜青萝卜雕花，可怜的半兵卫肚子空空，几次逞英雄气打圈儿下来就被灌得晕晕乎乎。一边的久秀已经绝望，只顾埋头猛吃。

一些小国氏族派来的不是忍者，而是久经官场的使臣，或是在外锻炼自己的贵族青年。见沙忍如此不懂礼貌尊卑，竟然自作主张想把这丢人的家伙们给扔出去。“蛮荒之徒，不通礼节，看得人恶心。”

半兵卫一听就不高兴了，拍案而起，“这是火之国请客，主人家都没说什么，哪里轮得到你这小国刁民说话！”

“你！”使臣气得胡子都飞起来，一把扯过打圈儿过来的初代火影，“初代目您出身世家大族，自然懂得我等对礼节的重视，如今沙忍洋相百出还口吐狂言，难道您也认为我们这些人是小国刁民？”

久秀一听就抖了抖，这说话的艺术啊，又是拉近乎又是扣帽子，最后还刻意划分立场制造矛盾。半兵卫一听这大帽子也暗道不好，顿时酒醒了大半。

初代火影一脸莫名其妙地在使臣和半兵卫之间来回看看，眨巴了一下小眼睛，“大家来此都是带着和平的希望来到这里的，为什么不给我千手柱间一个面子，多点谦让。国与国之间土地有区别，但人与人之间是平等的。或许有年岁长幼之分，但是尊是卑不凭出身，而看气量。”

会说话的政委。  
半兵卫听了半句就直打呵欠，他回身看了眼心上人，果然对方一脸感兴趣地瞧过来。那视线光是扫过自己，半兵卫就浑身发热，内心又一路狂奔跑到月亮上去了。

柱间微笑着一个个敬酒，咄咄逼人的使臣看主人家给了这么大个台阶，不下也太不留情面了，也一边说着体面话一边瞪着半兵卫。奈何后者一脸痴傻，只有久秀认识到这是个搞关系的好时机，瞬间又气力满满地去八面玲珑了。

斑无所谓有没有人盯着自己，他向来是多方的焦点 ---- 各国多得是想要刺探他实力的忍者，有的谨慎的隐匿气息，有的张狂地肆意打量。他才不管这些呢。

酒桌上气氛不一会儿就热烈起来，柱间时不时回来和他说会儿话，似乎怕他被冷落。斑挥挥手赶人，他热的不行，千手柱间这个移动的热力源还非得靠过来，有时贴的近了，呼吸的潮热气息打在耳后，几句之后，脖颈就红了一片。

斑热的受不住，暗骂柱间选的这个好时间。他没带手套的玉白指尖埋进黑发里，似乎想要把头发扎起来，可任他折腾出了一身汗也总是有几缕头发乱七八糟地翘在外面。

但总算是扎起来了，斑应答着偶尔抛过来的政治问题，柱间在聊天的人群里乱窜打好人际关系，倒也配合的不错。难得清爽的发型衬的他脸更小了，尖尖的下巴颏儿露出来，配上那在橙色烛光下瓷白细腻的皮肤，和难得一见的黑眸，实在让人难以不想入非非。

半兵卫拿着酒走过来，看着长发扎起后露出的细白脖颈，狠狠吞了下口水。他傻了吧唧地过来，突然发现自己还没有想好开场白，“你好”什么的又老套的难以想象。

斑面无表情地回头，半兵卫一时怔在原地，眼睛里只看得见宇智波那饱满的额头和睫毛浓密的双眼。

“额，麻烦，借个火？”

宇智波族长挑了挑眉，看着沙忍站在原地，一阵手忙脚乱之后啪叽一声把好不容易扒翻出来的烟盒摔在地上。半兵卫赶忙蹲下来捡起，一抬头，宇智波族长的鼻尖不过咫尺之遥。

那双乌黑的眼睛眨也不眨，冷淡地看着半兵卫猛地后撤，差点扭到腰。

“木叶天气太潮湿了，我的打火石怎么都点不燃。烟瘾犯了，能不能借个火？”半兵卫发现自己不仅喜欢那白皮肤白脖子大眼睛，还喜欢上了那微微翘起的鼻尖。

显得特别可爱。

斑随手抽出一根，含进嘴里，打了个响指，就在烟雾升腾中浅浅吸了口。他那无所谓的模样看得半兵卫一愣一愣的，也学模学样地叼了一根，打了个响指。

什么都没发生。

斑扑哧一笑，然后就怎么也止不住地低声笑起来。半兵卫顿时感觉自个儿尴尬得灵魂出窍，暗骂自己脑子里有屎，竟然忘了忍者最最基本的法则。为了化解尴尬，半兵卫也“额呵额呵”地笑起来。

大概他那【我已经屎了】的表情和像母鸡生蛋似的笑声实在太可怕，周围突然一片寂静，只剩下他“额呵额呵”的声音，和宇智波族长再也按捺不住的大笑。

斑十分好心情地看了半兵卫一眼，嘴角还留着方才的弧度，伸手打了个响指。他一抬胳膊，深蓝色的浴衣袖子滑下一节，露出大半截雪白又肌肉型状优美的手臂。

他对火遁控制的早就出神入化，战场上铺天盖地的火遁如今连个火星儿都没冒，微微一点热度点燃了卷烟。半兵卫瞧着他笑起来尖尖的嘴角，和含住卷烟的淡粉色嘴唇，心里又乐开了花。

=====================================================  
[1]蘑菇杂饭，据说是千手柱间喜欢的食物


End file.
